Dark Alleyway
by silverstarkakashi4eva
Summary: Sakura knew it was a bad idea to walk home alon, but she didn't know he would be the one to make her regret it kakasaku


Sakura was making her way home after a night out with her friends. She had to leave early, as she had a mission in the morning. Her friends however wanted to stay back, so she had to walk back home alone. Which was a mistake, she later found out.

Even while she was still in the bar, she had felt that eerie sensation like someone was watching her. She had looked around, trying to find who it was, but couldn't spot them.

She just put it down to some drunkards, having a leer at something they couldn't have. She was still a virgin after all, and wouldn't be losing it to some lowlife she met in a bar. But as she left to walk home, she could still feel it, though she couldn't hear anyone behind her. She must be imagining things.

But as she passed the dark alleyway between two shops, she felt someone grab her arm, and pull her in. She should have trusted her instincts, she thought regretfully.

At the time she wasn't too worried. She was a skilled shinobi, the hokage's apprentice in fact, and could easily deal with whoever it was, and give them a lesson they wouldn't forget in the process.

But when she threw her punch, the man easily blocked it, grabbing her other hand at the same time and pulled them above her head. Now she was getting a little put out, but didn't let panic overtake her.

She kicked out with her right leg, intending to knee him in his groin, and hopefully do permanent damage. But again the man blocked her, deftly pushing her legs close against the wall with his own, rendering them useless. It was then that fear washed over her.

This man was not just any normal guy, but seemed to have skills that far surpassed her own. She began to struggle and tried to wriggle out of his grip, but her actions were useless. The man's grip was too strong, his body as unmovable as a stone wall.

Tears streamed unbidden down her face as she screamed for him to let her go, for someone to help her. He quickly moved his free hand to cover her mouth.

"Shut up", the man rasped out, and she turned her terrified eyes to his face for the first time. And was shocked by what she found.

"S-Sensei", she whispered in a strangled voice from behind his hand, as she looked onto his one-eyed, masked face. "Please, what are you doing? Let me go"

"I said, shut up".

Sakura's mind was in a jumble. Another emotion was added to her fear, that of confusion. He was her sensei, what was he doing? Surely he couldn't, he wouldn't…

She was proven wrong by his next actions, as he moved one of his knees between her legs, to rub roughly against her groin.

Sakura's crying turned to all out sobbing. How could he do this too her? He, the man she trusted with her life.

"Why", she croaked out, her voice full of betrayal, "why are you doing this".

He stared down at her with his one eye, his face full of an emotion she couldn't read.

"Your mine Sakura and its time for you learn it. You have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you."

It was a secret he had been holding for a long time now. Ever since her 15th birthday, he had finally noticed her curves, her new womanly figure. Yet she was still so innocent, so naïve, which only made her more attractive. And he knew that innocence wouldn't last for long. As her body was maturing so was her mind, and soon she would start looking at boys.

Her crush on Sasuke had long since evaporated, his betrayal to the village finally settling into her mind. And boys had definitely started looking at her.

And he couldn't allow that. So for the next couple of months he had scared away any guy that came near her, without her knowledge of course.

And he had indulged himself by staring at her any opportunity he had, relishing the fact he still got to train with her. Her hot little body, looking all hot and sweaty, her breasts rising with each breath. It was all he could do not to throw her to the ground and screw her. He would end up cutting the training session off abruptly, racing home to wank himself off, while thinking of her image.

A couple of times he had even managed to spy through her window, watching her naked flesh as she hopped out of her shower to change. These sessions also ended with him racing home quickly.

However, as time went on, it was getting harder and harder to control himself around her.

And finally, seeing her in the bar that night, with her short skirt and midriff baring top was the last straw. He had watched her all night, and had also noticed the tons of other guys watching her. They had no right, he thought, she was his. And it was about time she found out.

So when she had left the bar he followed her, until finally he found an appropriate, dark alley, and made his move.

He kept watching her, finally letting his hand leave her mouth, as her crying had subsided. It seemed his admission had shocked any noises out of her mouth. She now stared at him with utter shock on her face.

He took this lapse in her struggles to his advantage, as he moved his hand down her front, finally resting on her right breast. He watched her expression as he gently squeezed it through the thin fabric of her shirt, noticing eyes shut tightly and her slight whimper.

He could tell she didn't want this, and could read the betrayal in her eyes. And it was killing him inside. But he couldn't stop now, even if he had wanted too. He'd crossed the line, and there was no going back.

Letting go of her hands, he quickly disposed of his mask and crashed his lips against hers. She gasped at his quick actions, and he quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth, savouring her delicious taste.

He felt her arms on his chest weakly trying to push him away. He ignored them completely, and deepened the kiss even further, silently begging her to surrender, to stop fighting him. As the need for air beckoned he broke the kiss off, and reached under her top, to continue with his ministrations, this time with no clothing barrier.

Sakura could hear Kakashi's haggard breath, as he started squeezing her breast again, this time rubbing his thumb across the peak of each mound, sending a warm shiver up her spine.

She didn't know what was happening with her body. Every time he touched her breast, or rubbed his knee between her legs, she felt a throb coming from below, making its way up to her belly. And she hated it.

As an experienced medic-nin and having Ino as a best friend, she knew enough to know that it was her body's natural response, which she had no control over. But all she could think is that her body was betraying her, along with the man on top of her.

Kakashi bent down to kiss her again, this time along her jaw, making his way down to her neck.

While he was doing this she felt his hand move its way down the length of her body, and start rubbing along the inside of her thighs, slowly creeping its way upwards. Before she could ready herself she felt his large hand cupping her. Her whole body stiffened.

She heard a dry chuckle, and looked up only to find a smirk on his face.

"It seems you want this too, Sakura"

Sakura had no idea what he was talking about, until he pressed his fingers slightly into her panties, and she felt the wetness seeping from her. _'The female body's natural lubricant, secreted from the vaginal entrance when feeling sexually stimulated…'_ she remembered from one of her many medical textbooks.

Sakura's only response was to resume her struggles, pushing at him vainly.

"Stop, please. This isn't what I want. Just let me go, sensei. Just let me go"

Her words were cutting him to the bone. Her every struggle, every tear were tearing him in two, and he hated himself for what he was doing. Slowly he lifted his hand from her breast to her cheek. Gently he lifted her face to look at his own.

"Stop fighting me Sakura," he pleaded into her eyes, "please, stop fighting".

He rested his forehead against her own, his one eye staring into her two own. The look he was giving her was heart-wrenching, pleading with her.

And suddenly all the fight went out of her. She knew what he would do, whether she fought against him or not. And she couldn't scream for help, because she didn't want him to get into trouble. He was still her sensei, her team-mate and most of all, one of her precious people. So all she could do was surrender.

He felt as her body loosened up, releasing the tension in her muscles. The two hands that had been before trying to push him away now lightly gripped his shoulder. He watched as she closed her eyes and turned her face away from him, slowly trying to bury her mind somewhere deep inside her body, away from what he was doing to her. But this isn't what he wanted either.

He knew he was being totally selfish, but he wanter her to feel, to feel him as he touched her all over, as he thrusted deep inside of her hot core. He wanted to hear her moans and screams, to hear his name being yelled from her lips as she climaxed.

And he would, he decided determinedly in his head. He would most likely only get this chance once, and he would make sure it counted.

He gripped her chin again, gently but firmly, and brought her head around to face him.

"What do you want sensei. Please, just get it over with." she said quietly, still avoiding looking him in the eyes.

Instead of answering her, he bought his face down and kissed her again. But this time it was soft, gentle. His lips were a tender caress upon her own. The hand that was on her chin moved, and proceeded to tangle itself in her hair.

He gently forced her head to the side, allowing him better access to her warm mouth. She felt his tongue stroke her lips, asking for invitation into her entrance. At the same time she felt his elusive hand slipping under the hem of her panties. The warm sensation in her stomach suddenly intensified, as she began to feel an ache between her legs. Kakashi's tongue became insistent, and before she realised what she was doing, she opened her mouth for him.

She felt his tongue exploring her mouth before it gently started to play with her own. And this time she played back.

Kakashi felt the moment she started to respond to him, and he delighted at his victory. Her hands moved around his neck, and played with the hair on his nape.

"Oh god, Sakura, your so…", without finishing his sentence, Kakashi started leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her jaw line and neck.

Sakura felt every touch of his lips and tongue on her skin like electricity. She didn't know how things had changed, but somehow they did. His every touch of her skin was gladly tolerated, if not totally welcomed.

She blamed it all on her sensei and his perverted, womanising ways. He had seduced her, plain and whole. She vaguely thought that second drink she had back at the bar might have contributed to her current state as well.

But all intelligible thought left her brain when she felt Kakashi's finger enter her, and ever so slowly started pumping in and out of her. She felt a moan at the back of her throat, but held it back.

But when Kakashi added a second finger a small whimper escaped her. It was not enough for Kakashi.

He wanted to hear her moans and pants, her voice screaming.

"Moan for me, Sakura." he whispered seductively into her ear, his voice low and husky, and altogether too masculine for Sakura to handle, as another small whimper left her lips. But she would not let him win this. Despite it being a shallow victory, it's all she had left.

But Kakashi was determined. He managed to sneak his third finger into her, and at the same time moved to press his thumb on her secret button. And like magic, the moan she had been holding back flooded out.

Her body felt like it was on fire, with little jets of electricity running through her body, before settling into her tummy. She felt a tight ball of pleasure forming, growing larger and larger with his every pump into her body.

At this point, Kakashi was nearly out of control. His cock was throbbing inside his pants, almost to the point of pain. Seeing the desire on her face, feeling her every shiver, and now her moans of pleasure, his control, or what was left of it snapped. His hand left her warmth, roughly taking her panties with it. He briefly heard her sigh of disappointment, and felt her fingers leave his hair.

But before she could have a chance to re-orientate herself, he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers, letting his erection free. He shoved her skirt up roughly to lie around her waist, and lifted her legs around his waist. Then he started to rub his length against her heat, eliciting more noises from her luscious mouth.

"When you orgasm Sakura, I want to be inside you" he said gruffly, and with that started to enter her. She was so tight, and the penetration was difficult.

He took it inch by inch, until he felt her barrier, and then proceeded to break it in one big thrust, burying himself deep inside her warmth. It was heaven.

For Sakura though, all she felt was immense pain and discomfort, as she felt this foreign body within her. And with the pain she reclaimed some of her lost senses, and realised just exactly what was happening. Here she was, in a dark alley, with her sensei all but raping her.

She struggled with new intensity, the ache in her nether regions giving her new energy. All she knew was she wanted him out of her, now.

But Kakashi was having none of it.

"No, Sakura"

His voice was as hard as steel. He proceeded to pin her to the wall with his upper body, feeling her breasts against his hard chest in the process. He heard her sobs of pain, and knew she was hurting, but he wouldn't stop now, not when he was so close. He didn't even think he could.

So whispering soothing words into her ears, he pulled his length nearly all the way out, before thrusting inside her once again.

It was still difficult, he could feel her walls clamping down on him the whole way. But it only served to pleasure him even more.

"Come on Sakura," He panted, "you just gotta, uh, relax. I promise you it will feel better soon."

"Sensei, I-I can't, please"

But Kakashi didn't let up. He could feel it coming, his apex. But he wouldn't give up just yet, and his hand snaked between their bodies, sneaking downwards, searching for that button that never failed.

And when he found it the results were instantaneous. Instead of lightly rubbing it like before, he took it between his fingers and pinched, almost roughly. She screamed, and arched her back instinctively, pushing her breasts into him even more.

He pinched her again, and she felt the world around her start to dissolve. It was like some kind of sweet torture. The pain between her legs began to fade, being replaced by pleasure.

The ball that had formed before in her tummy came back with a vengeance. His every thrust serving to feed it, building it bigger and bigger.

And with one more pinch on her clitoris it exploded, sending shards of pleasure throughout her body. She felt like she was floating, and never wanted it to stop.

Vaguely she felt Kakashi continuing to thrust into her. She heard his grunts getting louder and louder until finally, with a deep thrust into her body, he groaned out her name.

He started to grind his cock against her, as he released his seed into her body, which only set her off again. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, slowly coming back to earth. Both were panting heavily, with sweat covering their body.

Kakashi rested his head in the crook of Sakura's neck, breathing in her scent. After dreaming about it for so long, he had finally done it, and it felt better than he could ever imagine. And there was no way he could let her go.

Raising his head to look her in the eyes, he told her what he had been keeping secret for nearly a year.

"Sakura, I love you"

His heart skipped a beat as he watched the emotions flutter in her eyes, those expressive green eyes. He knew by all rights she should reject him, especially after what he had just done to her. He was also her teacher, and 14 years older than her to boot.

But he needed her acceptance, craved it. He had tried to ignore his feelings towards her for so long, but they only kept growing, until he couldn't handle it anymore.

Sakura didn't know what to feel. She knew she should be angry, hurt and betrayed. She had trusted him and he had used it against her.

But when she saw that haunting look in his eyes, begging her to forgive him, to accept him, all hard feelings were thrown out of the door. All she wanted to do was comfort him, tell him it was alright.

So that's what she did. She smiled feebly at him, and moved her hands to his face. Absently she noticed that his face was mask-less, and she was seeing his real face for the first time.

"It's alright, sensei. I understand."

And with that she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, contradicting their earlier actions.

For Kakashi it was too much. He let out a soft groan, before hiding his head into her neck once more. Sakura heard his muffled sighs on her neck, and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I don't deserve you. You're too good for me", she heard him say softly.

"Mmm, I know" she laughed weakly.

He raised his head again and smiled at her.

"I wasn't lying, you know. I meant what I said. I really do love you."

"Hmm, the famous copy ninja in love huh. Give him one hundred enemy ninja and he'll defeat them no sweat, but face him against a little 15 year old girl, and he'll lose all control."

"Not just any little girl, just you. Only you."

"Hehe, I think Ino might give you a run for your money."

He shivered deliberately, and she felt it through their still connected bodies.

"Yes, well, that girl could scare anybody. I'll tell you now; I'm not envious of Asuma"

Sakura started to feel a cool breeze in the alleyway that sent shivers down her all too exposed skin. Noticing this, Kakashi pulled her tighter into his embrace.

"Do you wanna come back to my house?"

"It's a bit late to be asking, don't you think" she giggled.

"Yes well, I have to keep up my gentlemanly appearance" he smirked.

"Gentleman huh? All I see is an old tardy pervert"

"Always look beneath the underneath, Sakura" and with that he poofed them out of the cold alley, and into his warm bed.

----------

When Sakura woke up the next day, she didn't think she had ever felt so tired or sore before in her life. Wearily she rubbed her eyes, before she felt an arm sneak around her waist, pulling her towards a hard body.

"Good morning, beautiful"

(A/N: I know this story ends a little weirdly. When I first started it I was in a bad mood, and they weren't going to end up together at the end. I was gonna make Kakashi use his sharingan on her to make her forget it. But when I came back to finish writing it I was feeling better, and just couldn't bear to make Kakashi into a bad guy, so I changed the whole direction of the story. So sorry if you think it doesn't fit together or sound realistic. I'll try better next time)


End file.
